Question: Solve for $k$ : $2 = k - 5$
Solution: Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{2 {+ 5}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ 2 &=& k - 5 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2 {+ 5} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 7$